


untitled.

by herrscher



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Familial Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herrscher/pseuds/herrscher
Summary: fanfiction commission for cherry.--lusa’s hands fumble around a bit too much for it to be right; it’s somewhat laughable, such a large man being so adversely affected by such a thing as sexuality with someone whom he loves, but the way that masi’s hair is fanning out beneath him, out of its typical hair tie, almost like a halo of light...well, lusa has always regarded him like how the devout religious would hold their god.





	untitled.

**Author's Note:**

> of all of the people who would commission me for an r18 piece i didnt expect cherry to be the first

one would certainly expect that lusa would be comfortable with the concept of intimacy – such a large man shouldn’t have too many fears, and closeness shouldn’t be one of them, should it? still, he finds himself struggling to cope with the intensity of his emotions and feelings toward masi on a physical level, found comfort in the concept that, perhaps, sexuality would be avoided. masi was ace, right? he showed natural aversion to anything relating to sex, hardly felt a drive for it at all, but...

“lusa, we need to have a discussion.”

well, now is just as good a time as any for him to die on the spot. he certainly can’t refuse to act when masi commands him to have a conversation with him, but it’s no doubt going to be difficult to cope with for all parties involved. still... he leans against the wall, gives a small nod in his boyfriend’s direction.

“yeah, shoot.”

masi busies his fingers with tapping against his arm, almost a way of calming himself down, even though it looks unnatural as all hell. but it isn’t as though lusa is going to call him out for his tics, and masi’s averted eyes seem to tell that he knows that something is wrong, too.

“what did you do?”

what? he raises an eyebrow – what does he _mean_ what did he do? lusa struggles to put two and two together, unable to decipher a hidden meaning, and all words he could have possibly come up with merge to form—

“excuse me?”

“you heard me.” he sounds almost agitated, and lusa looks to the side at the hint of aggression, although masi just as soon backs off – both of them know how bad aggression and hostility are for the other, and it’s a silent pact to avoid any sort of confrontation at all costs. they both cope differently after all. “you know about my sex drive, right?”

“you mean your lack of one?” he scoffs, but it’s clearly not as though he’s trying to make a joke out of it, “yes, i know, masi. i don’t care. what about it?”

“i thought i didn’t have one, too.” masi’s mumbling, and lusa has to strain his ears to listen.

“what was that? dude, i can’t hear you if you’re going to stumble over your words like you are right now. open your mouth.”

“i said i thought i didn’t have one, too!” he’s increasingly frustrated with the sheer concept, and lusa...

“... thought you didn’t? masi, what are you—“

“i guess i have a sex drive now. congratulations.” masi sighs. “i don’t know what the hell you did—“

“i didn’t do anything. i’m not like those... deviants that you work with, masi. i wouldn’t _make_ you do anything, and you know that.” he’s had enough of being made to do things for one life, lusa thinks; both of them have.

“then what do you think is a reasonable explanation for... this? for all of this? i’ve never felt any of this before—“ _you. i’ve never felt any of this before you._

“i don’t know, but it’s okay, alright? we’ll work through it. it’s not like i’ve got a one-track mind with sex and shit, masi.” lusa’s eyes fall shut. “you know that.”

“i do,” is masi’s response, but... “and i want you to help me with this.”

 

* * *

 

 

perhaps that’s how they end up in a tangle of limbs, lusa’s hands, which should be calloused and rough, so soft against masi’s sides. the latter squirms at the touches, but doesn’t voice any discontent (that lusa can hear, anyway.).

still, the arching of masi’s hips toward him and the not-so-comfortable pressing against his stomach drag him from any innocent thoughts about how _cute_ he is like this. lusa is nothing but gentle, pressing small kisses against masi’s neck while he places a hand on his hips to still him, keep him from grinding up against him. something between a whine and a groan leaves the other man, but he tries to swallow it back, teeth biting into his lower lip.

“i haven’t even done anything yet.” lusa teases at first, mocking at masi’s obvious discomfort and arousal, even though it’s something that makes him anxious at the same time. it isn’t as though something like this is something that he wholly expected to be a possibility – something like this is surely just a dream, he’ll wake up and –!

“then do something,” he speaks up from underneath him, fingers idly pulling at the brawler’s clothing just for something to hold, something to make sure that he won’t leave, “before i just leave.”

masi is always paradoxical in nature, lusa thinks, as he lets out a breathy sigh, moves to push his face up against the former’s neck, cover his throat in kisses. he pays a special kind of attention to give him affections, devoted to showing his love more than anything, and he feels masi swallow, just _knows_ he’s heating up from embarrassment at the acts.

“ _something_ doesn’t include just teasing me without end, you—!”

“if i just jump straight into it, you probably won’t like it.” he’s making excuses for himself already, but it isn’t as though he doesn’t make sense at the same time. foreplay is a thing for a reason, right? all the guys at the cafe say shit about it, don’t they?

masi seems to resign himself to the logic of the statement with a sigh. “fine.”

a snort leaves lusa, and he nuzzles closer to him, presses gentle kisses before venturing to give a small nip to masi’s neck, eliciting a small gasp from him before he relaxes in his arms, closes his eyes. his breathing picks up a little bit, but he doesn’t hint toward any sort of stopping, and so lusa continues.

it’s when lusa’s thumbs dig into the belt loops of masi’s pants that the latter opens an eye, seemingly discomforted. will he be good enough? what if... lusa doesn’t like him like this? will this ruin things?

was his father right? was he only a burden?

“... hey. are you okay?” lusa seems to notice that masi’s taken to staring off into space with a distracted look in his eye. “we can... do this another time. or not at all, you... don’t have to do this, you know.”

“... do you promise that... that this won’t matter?” he sounds timid, and lusa just wants to wipe away those feelings of insignificance and inadequacy from his mind. “that you’ll... still love me?”

“you know that.” he pulls his face out of masi’s neck, presses their foreheads together and nuzzles their noses against one another. “i wouldn’t stop loving you because of something like this, masi. this is... not that important. we’re just gonna do it, and only if we both enjoy it, alright?”

it’s a moment later that masi nods with a heavy sigh and relaxes, closes his eyes. “yeah.”

lusa smiles as he gently pulls his pants off, pressing his palm against his boyfriend’s crotch, revels in the reaction it awards him. masi’s mouth gapes for a good second or two before he closes it, squeezing his eyes shut as hard as he can as he tries to stablize his breathing, grinding up against lusa’s firm touch. it’s not so much the act as it is the concept of it that riles him up as badly as he is, but he’s riled regardless.

“you sound so cute.” he’s so absorbed by the sounds masi stifles, gently presses a kiss to his lips and reaches his hand down into the front of masi’s boxers a minute later, swipes the pad of his thumb over the tip of his cock, teases the slit gently, just to see what reaction he might get. masi quakes gently in his arms, and lusa has to look away to not be as enamored as he would be with just the look of his boyfriend in his grip.

“h... hey, don’t. i’m, hah... not cute...” his face is covered completely in red, and he tries to play off his excitement and his anticipation as much as he can for someone being gently stroked by their significant other. lusa wants to argue the point, but masi’s melting in his arms, and it’s more than he can mentally cope with to even form thoughts, let alone words.

so he doesn’t speak, merely strokes and tugs and teases until masi spills in his hand, moans and stifled cries of his name taken from him just as quickly as anything else, and masi reaches over almost as though he intends to return the favor only for lusa to gently grab his wrist and shake his head.

there’s no argument, no discomfort as masi pulls his hair from its usual ponytail, allows it to fall naturally before he pulls off his boxers and lays back down on the bed, looking up at lusa expectantly.

lusa’s struggling to get out of his own pants, averting his eyes from masi as much as he can; the tent in his pants is no doubt obvious to the former, and he blinks back the fantasies he’s had before over him, in the privacy of his room – this is better than anything his mind could come up with.

lusa’s hands fumble around a bit too much for it to be right; it’s somewhat laughable, such a large man being so adversely affected by such a thing as sexuality with someone whom he loves, but the way that masi’s hair is fanning out beneath him, out of its typical hair tie, almost like a halo of light...

well, lusa has always regarded him like how the devout religious would hold their god.

neither had planned this, neither had the things necessary for such an encounter, neither expected this as a possibility of their relationship, and yet...

they make do, and one finger becomes two, then three, and masi’s gently arching beneath him, mouth agape and sounds spilling from his lips sweeter than lusa could ever have imagined moans could sound. prying him open as he does, gently pulling him apart with his fingers...

“lus—ahh...” masi grinds down onto his fingers; it’s a bit of a squeeze, and masi’s tense, working through the sting of it, trying to get used to the feeling of something inside of him. “... please...” he looks so small like this, and who is lusa to really say no? still...

“are you sure you’re ready?” he almost whispers it. and masi’s vigorous nodding is the only true response that he gets before he removes his fingers, pulling them out alongside a whine from masi – he’d gotten so used to having something in him, no doubt, that having _nothing_ felt foreign. lusa gently slides between masi’s legs, positions himself to push in before doing so slowly, careful not to hurt masi.

and it doesn’t hurt him; masi whines gently, wraps his arms around lusa’s neck tightly, locks his legs behind him to hold him as close as he can. perhaps it’s for his comfort, knowing that lusa is certainly there, nowhere to go, but lusa especially treasures it. masi’s neck is promptly tucked into lusa’s neck, and with each movement inside of him, lusa feels his breath against his scar, feels a pleasurable shudder run down his spine as he bottoms out inside of him.

“... lusa, are you going to move? you’re just staying still.” it’s somewhere between an observation and a complaint, and masi gently presses a kiss to his jaw to get his attention in the case his words don’t reach as well as he hopes them to. it’s enough to pull him from his daze, and he gently pulls out with just the tip of his cock left inside of his boyfriend.

“sorry, sorry. was just thinking about how cute you are.” not quite the truth, but there are better times to speak about his sensitivities. he pushes back in a bit too fast, he thinks, only because of how hard masi sucks in a breath of air, and the way he tenses, clenches around and onto him.

“slower, you don’t have to—!”

“yeah, yeah, i know. sorry, i’ll go slow for you, princess.” it’s mocking, loving teasing, and soon they fall into a gentle pattern of thrusts, their breathing syncing up with one another’s. masi’s nails dig into lusa’s back, and lusa’s hands that press into the mattress on either side of the former tense.

masi is the first to cum like this, arching his back and staining both of their stomachs white as he calls out lusa’s name breathlessly, eyes shut and breathing haphazard. he tries to steady his breathing, but it’s practically impossible with lusa’s continued thrusts, seeking out his own release.

“hah... want me to cum in you?” lusa’s teasing mostly, not genuinely asking, but masi’s nodding coupled with the legs locked behind him that hold him in place give him his answer. he’s breathless afterwards, falls forward onto masi as he pulls out, a small whine escaping the latter at the movement.

it’s alright, though; cleaning comes for later. for the current moment, lusa is more than happy to flop onto his side next to masi and cuddle him to sleep, regardless of if the inventor had _something_ or other to do today after all.

not as though masi could deny him anything, either way.


End file.
